


Sell your soul

by Red Alpha (GreenPhoenix)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/Red%20Alpha
Summary: AU: Alpha Hannibal owns omega Will who has betrayed him. Hannibal sells him as a brood mare to Mason Verger.





	Sell your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, this is not a pretty story.

”He’s been a bad omega,” says Hannibal Lecter to Mason Verger. “That’s why I’m selling him.”  
“Well,” says Mason. “I’m always in the market for omegas to breed. What’s the bitch’s name?”  
“Will,” Hannibal says and the omega averts his eyes from his master.  
“I need to examine him,” says Mason. “To see if he’s fit to be bred.”  
“Of course,” says Hannibal. “Will, undress for your new master.”  
Will pulls the clothes from his body, and Mason looks at his naked form with sharp eyes. His pale limbs look beautiful, as if sculpted by a master sculptor. Mason can’t wait to despoil and utterly ruin the man.  
Mason circles the pert nipples and pinches them hard. Will winces with pain. “Feels good,” he says. He grabs Will’s cock, and squeezes. “Big for an omega, but it will do.” Mason makes it clear he’s inspecting livestock not a human being. This man is not a sentient being to him, just a mindless sextoy waiting for him to use it.  
Mason turns Will around and shoves a finger in his ass.  
“Feels tight, but he won’t be for long, “ Mason chuckles.  
“Who will breed him?” Hannibal asks.  
“I have many candidates who want children. He’ll be bred like all my omega bitches.”  
“You can try him out if you want,” Hannibal says coldly.  
Mason giggles with delight. “To the bedroom,” he says.

 

*  
Will is on the bed, Hannibal’s collar still on his supple neck, and posed on all fours. He looks delicious, and he trembles with fear. Mason is getting ready, and he’s breathing hard.  
“He’s not in heat yet, but soon he will be,” says Mason.  
Hannibal sits on a chair. Mason ties Will to the bed with leather straps and gags him with a red gag. Will offers no resistance, meekly submitting to the indignity. Mason brings out a dildo and sticks it in Will’s ass to prepare him. He watches as Will squirms at the odd sensation.  
“You can join in if you like,” Mason says to Hannibal.  
“No. I shall enjoy seeing him thoroughly used and bred.”  
Mason starts fucking Will with the dildo, and Will groans with pain at the intrusion.  
Mason keeps using the thing on him until he moans with reluctant pleasure.  
“You are ready for alpha cock, slut,” says Mason and pulls the dildo out.  
He slams his cock into Will, and starts a punishing rhythm.  
“Feels good, slut. I’m really enjoying your tight little ass,” Mason says,  
Will howls with pain but the gag only lets out a pathetic whimper, and his master is in ecstasy with knowing Will’s being debased by a notorious monster, before he’s only ever been with Hannibal. Now he’ll be a trophy to pass around many men, a breed-whore for the ages. That’s his just punishment for trying to betray his master and reveal his secret to the law. Not that anyone would believe an omega’s word over that of his alpha. Jack Crawford certainly didn’t, and Hannibal made sure of it.  
Mason pulls at Will’s curls, and slaps his ass till it’s red. The pain is nearly too much, and yet Will feels the hard cock hit his prostate with deadly accuracy and can’t help but enjoy it. He submits to his new alpha and knows its right, and fair.  
“I’m going to breed you now bitch, “Mason says and comes inside Will. The knot is huge, and it fills Will up. Will screams behind the gag, and he sees Hannibal’s cold smile. Mason lies on top of him till his knot deflates, and he’s a heavy burden.  
After a while Mason pulls out. “You have a deal,” he says. 

 

*  
Will is left alone for days at Verger’s mansion. Then Cordell comes to prepare him for a breeding party. The collar is still on his neck. All his body hair is shaved away, and his nipples are pierced and rings are put in. Cordell brands him on his back with the Verger brand, and Will screams.  
The words “Breed bitch” are tattooed on his left arm to always remind him of what he’s become, a tear is tattooed under one eye.  
The party will end with him pregnant by one of many patrons. His heat has started, and he’s itching with the desire to be fucked, and possessed and bred.  
He’s posed naked beside Mason’s other omegas. They all anxiously eye Mason’s guests. One of them approaches Will and says: “You’re a pretty thing you little breed bitch. I will take you now.”  
Will nods and the man puts a leash on his collar and leads him to a sofa for easier access. He smells Will’s delicious omega scent, and pulls at his leash. “I will have you pregnant, bitch,” the man says and pushes his huge cock inside Will’s ass which dribbles slick down his thigh. The man starts fucking Will, and Will pushes back dutifully, accepting his role as brood mare. He’s Mason’s whore to control now.  
He’s soon knotted, and the man calls him a slut and comes inside him with a low growl.  
Later he takes a knot from one of the other patrons while he sucks off another man.  
They come in his ass and face, making Will whine with sick delight. He thanks them for their precious seed, so easily bestowed on a lowly whore.  
He’s a hole now, nothing but that, a body to be used by any number of men. Hannibal was right to punish him like this.

*  
Mason watches as a man whips Will carefully so as not to damage him too much.  
Will screams and the man stops, and fucks him hard against the sofa, its scratchy fabric rough against his abused body. He’s pale and has bruises forming on his pale skin, his lips reddened from sucking the men’s cocks. His present master pulls at his curls, and slaps his ass.  
The knot is forming in him, and he’s flooded with semen. The men see him, and they know he’s their bitch now. He bears the words on his body that tell the tale.

*  
“Hannibal,” says Mason. “What a surprise. Do you want to knot him?”  
“No. I want to see him debased,” says Will’s former master.  
“Of course.”  
“Breed him good.”  
Hannibal pinches Will’s nipples and smacks his ass before moving aside to let another man use him well. The man fucks Will while Hannibal watches, egging him on to dominate Will and abuse him.  
“He can take all the pain you can give him, he’s in heat so it’ll feel good to him,” says Hannibal as the man drives his cock home into Will’s ass. Then he backhands Will across his face. Will screams, and yet he accepts his punishment, delights in the pain. It’s what he deserves now.  
“Worthless omega scum” says the man. “Thank me for my breeding of your whore ass.”  
“Thank you. I’m just a cockslut.” Will says, on his knees before his new dominant. Hannibal smiles cruelly, and keeps watching.

*  
There’s a large black dog, and Will is afraid of what that means.  
Will tries to avoid his fate, covered in semen and with his ass red from use. His eyes water with tears of humiliation.  
“No,” says Mason. “You are my bitch and you will be his.”  
“Please..” he begs futilely.  
“I will make him fuck you,” says Mason with a delighted smile.  
“No,” he murmurs.  
“Submit, bitch.”  
“I will, master.”  
The large dog sniffs at him and its claws hurt his side as it starts to fuck him. He takes its knot gratefully, and knows he’s its bitch. It takes him and forces him to accept its huge cock and put his head on the ground in submission. Its come fills him, and he’s grateful for it. He’s the dog’s bitch too.  
The guests laugh at him, on all fours, being fucked by a dog. Hannibal’s cold eyes look pleased, knowing he‘s caused this. His former omega is duly chastised and brought low before the eyes of the world. 

*

Hannibal looks at his exhausted former omega who lies on the sofa, sleeping. Will’s naked save for the collar. His skin is filled with bruises, and covered in semen from so many men. His lips remain temptingly red and his hair, matted with sweat and spunk is still falling in lovely curls from his face. Hannibal tries not to want him back. He thinks of how this is just and fair and how it’s all Will’s fault.  
“Any regrets?” asks Mason.  
“No. He’s your bitch now,” says Hannibal with a note of sadness he cannot contain.

*  
Will lies in bed for days after the breeding, and then Cordell says he’s pregnant.  
He knows it will be human, and healthy no matter whom the father is.  
It’s all he’s good for now. He stokes his belly, and almost feels sure it will be a beautiful girl. Mason already has prospective parents to sell it to.

*  
Hannibal comes to see him, as he’s seven months pregnant, belly swollen and face saddened. Hannibal notices the crude “breed bitch” tattoo on his arm, and how badly it mars the delicate skin. Will still has the collar round his neck.  
“You did this to yourself,” says Hannibal.  
“I’m a brood mare,” says Will and pats his belly. “I’m a dirty whore. “  
“When you have given Mason one child I will take you back,” Hannibal says and Will laughs bitterly.  
Hannibal sees him, full of another’s seed, and yet he’s still so lovely.  
He always will be, even after his transgression, which required this harsh treatment.

*  
Will, eight months pregnant gets help from a caretaker called Matthew Brown, this time he elopes, and leaves Mason’s place far behind.  
The wind feels good in his face, and Matthew has promised to help him and the baby.

*  
Hannibal searches high and low, but never finds his errant omega. He must have gone somewhere to give birth, yet no one knows where.  
Mason is livid since the child is his legally. But he has many others to take its place.  
Hannibal finds Will’s collar in the harbor. He takes it home, and Will’s scent lingers.

*  
Will with tiny Abigail on his arm is somewhere in Argentina with Matthew. Here no one from his old life can reach him, and he’s happy with his new alpha.  
He’s even removed the crude tattoo from his arm, and covered it with one of a mongoose. He has dogs now, and something resembling a future starts to take shape.


End file.
